Together In My Dreams
by Alria
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to "Forever Means Always." A duo of sorkin twins and a blood-thirsty army spell trouble for Zidane and Dagger. Much more mishaps and romance...but I don't want to spoil the plot! R&R!
1. Happily Ever After...?

Never Forget You

Together In My Dreams

(Part 1- Happily Ever After?)

By Alria

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF 9 characters or settings.

Author's Note: I'm BAAAAAAAACK! Well, at first I wasn't sure whether to do a sequel or not (I'm scared this one's gonna' be a total flop compared to the first one) but a good friend of mine convinced me to do itso here I amat my computerat eleven o'clock at night^.^ I must truly be a writing geek! Oh well, what can I say? I love it!!! Anyway, it's really nice to be back writing Dagger/Zidane againthey really are an ideal couple. I hope this story lives up to the grandeur of the first oneI can only hope, right? J 

SoI hope you like the new adventures I have in store for our two heroes (snickers fiendishly) Uhheh hehenjoy the story!!!

~ * ~

Zidane gazed out of the glass window onto the beautiful rolling hills of Alexandria. The sun was just sinking below the Western hills sending a beautiful rainbow of colors across the sky. Zidane sighed. Sunset. That meant that in a few minutes some palace servant would come knocking at his door squeaking at him to come down for dinner.

Zidane nonchalantly knocked his golden crown back into place as it slipped, once again, down into his eyes. Even though he had been the world-renowned "King of Alexandria" for nearly four months now, but it was still taking getting used to. When he had first been introduced to the idea, it had seemed a perfect life, what with being the waitee rather then the waiter. But all that had changed rather quickly after he had received his post. There seemed to be an endless amount of treaties to be signed, along with numerous other papers, most of which he hadn't the slightest idea what they were. And then there were those annoying pompous ambassadors who simply _had_ to meet the "heroic noble." A thin smirk formed on Zidane's lips. Oh, they weren't that hard to deal with. He simply had to "regale" them with tales of his beer chugging, princess-stealing days of thieving, and they usually left. Unless they were a duchess, of course; no, they usually simply squealed and fainted cold on the spot. It had certainly earned him anreputation.

All at once a loud pounding sounded from behind the wooden door to his room. Zidane jumped, startled at the sudden burst of noise.

"Your majesty? May I come in?" a meek voice called form behind the closed door. Zidane sighed.

"Yes, of course. And don't call me 'your majesty.' I'm Zidane, all right?" he called as the artfully carved door slowly opened. All at once the face of a young woman poked out. She had deep, brown eyes and wavy auburn hair that came down to about her shoulder. To any normal person, the girl would have looked to be in her early twenties, but the Zidane knew better. This woman, Heather, was almost two hundred years old.

Heather, along with the other former sorkins, had chosen to remain at the palace to serve Zidane. After Karten's death, his dark spell of immortality had been shattered, returning the group to normal. Their souls returned, the unbelievable powers they had possessed withered and died. They no longer had the ability to morph into other shapes, and were basically nothing more then normal humans. Not that that was a bad thing. For many, that simple thing was what they had dreamt of. And it was Zidane, along with the noble Liana, who had allowed them this. For that, they had sworn their loyalty to the palace of Alexandira, and protected him to the best of their abilities.

Heather, red hair bobbing at her shoulders, walked into the room and folded her hands in front of her.

"Your majdinner is ready for you," she said quietly. Zidane groaned inwardly. Things were so predictable. Zidane sighed and nodded.

"Thank you, Heather. I'll be down shortly," he said. Heather smiled"Hurry. Her majesty the queen will be most happy to see you," she said with a mysterious grinned, and then disappeared behind the door. Zidane stared after her, a blank expression on his face. Why would Dagger be happy to see him today? It wasn't someanniversary? No, that wasn't it. A new foreign noblea new airship from CidBIRTHDAY!? Zidane's eyes widened in horror. Dagger's birthday! Dear God, how had he forgotten!? This was horribleshe was probably expecting some great presentWHAT WAS HE GOING TO DO!? Zidane quickly slammed the door to his room shut as he began to think of how to worm his way out of this mess.

~

"Hold still, Garren. Shhcalm down." The woman's calm, smooth voice cooed to the young man lying in the bed as she gently took hold of a long string of bandage. The man was obviously eager to be getting the bandage off, and his sister was having a hard time getting him to be still. The woman sighed. It wasn't as if she blamed him for being excited. Her poor brother had been bandaged for the last ten months while his broken bones had healed. And now, finally, he was going to be free. Taking the best of care, the woman gently unwrapped the man's bandage to reveal a perfectly healed black wing. His feathers weren't nearly as silky and glossy as hers, but at least the large wing had finally mended, and could fly.

Garren, a warm smile on his face, slowly began to move the muscles in his wings. They were surprisingly strong for not being used recently, and she reckoned he would be able to fly. A smile touched her ruby lips. That was good. Garren would need to fly soon, if he was going to fulfill the mission.

"Flara, we did it! We did it!" the ecstatic Garren cried as he flung his arms around his twin. Flara let out a sob of joy as she hugged her brother back. This was truly a wondrous day! After a few more moments of joy, the two broke away from each other. Garren gave his wings another, more powerful flap, sending Flara's jet-black hair into her face with a gust of wind. He grinned.

"After what that Karten did to my wing, I never thought I'd heal," he cried. Flara looked at him with a sad little smile.

"Garren, we are fortunate that monster didn't do to you what he did to meotherwise we'd never be able to complete the mission," he said quietly. Garren's grin faded as he stared sadly at his twin. Karten had snapped nearly every bone in Garren's powerful wingbut Flara would never fly again. Garren ran his pale fingers tenderly over the stub that had once been a beautiful black wing. Karten had sliced her left wing off just above the shoulder. Now, only a black stump remained. Garren winced. The pain Flara must have gone throughand to never again be able to soar through the skiesGarren let out a loud grunt.

"If he wasn't already rotting in the underworld, I'd send him there with my bare hands! But don't worry. I'll complete my part of the mission and bring the Dreamwalker here, and then we can teach him the ways. All right?" he asked. Flara nodded.

"Yes. We'll complete it together," she said with a grin. Garren sighed and tenderly stroked his sister's pale cheek.

"Flara, we'll set things right. We'll show the Dreamwalker how to use his powerswe'll fulfill the mission. Who knows? Maybe, with the proper training, he can fix your wing," he said. Flara's eyes widened as a hopeful smile curled on her lips.

"Don you thinkis it possible? Should I dare wish it?" she murmured. Garren grinned.

"Of course. The Dreamwalker can do anything he wants. He can fix your wing, I'm sure of it," he said confidently. Flara clapped her hands in joy.

"Oh, Garren! This must be the happiest day of my life! You must go retrieve him as soon as possible! The faster you fly, the faster we'll have him with us! Go, hurry!" she cried with glee. Garren gave his new wings a final test and nodded. 

"I'll bring the chosen one here, and we can complete the mission together. I won't be long, Flara!" he shouted. With a mighty burst of power from his wing Garren lifted himself off of the ground. He hovered in mid-air for a few more seconds, and then with a final, gigantic flap he burst through the open glass window and out into the evening sky, his jet-black hair blowing in the wind. As Flara watched him go from her home, she grinned.

"Soon. Soon the Dreamwalker will be with us."

~

"Your majesty, the Queen has been waiting nearly two hours! Please hurry!" for nearly the millionth time one of the palace sorkins called to Zidane from behind his locked door. The perplexed king, still having absolutely no idea what to give his precious Dagger, slammed his fist on the wooden table.

"I'm getting dressed! I'll be down soon!" he snarled venomously, and went back to thinking. Almost at once he heard a reply.

"Do you need help?" came the quiet voice again. Zidane's face went beat red at the thought.

"No! I can dress myself! Now, please, leave me alone while I get ready!" he yelled back.

"We'll be waiting," came the uneasy reply, and Zidane could hear the soft footsteps as the girl walked away and down the stairs. Zidane sighed. Dagger was obviously on to himit wouldn't be more then five minutes before the next young woman came up and implored him to come down. Sooner or later he could have to relent, and tell Dagger the truth. The thought made Zidane's skin pale. Dare he risk the danger of that? Did he have a choice? If only something would happensomething to give him more time

All at once, the stained glass window in Zidane's room smashed inward, sending an array of rainbow glass flying through the air. Zidane gasped and covered his head the bits of the lovely shards rained down on him. WHAT WAS GOING ON!? After the last splinter of glass had clattered to the floor, Zidane, shaking with fright, feebly opened his eyes and peered out through open fingers. There, standing directly in front of his face, was a large boot. Zidane, still shaking vigorously, leapt to his feet in surprise to face the stranger. And what he saw made his eyes widen to the size of soup bowls.

The man standing in front of him didn't look to be old at all, he couldn't have been any older than Zidane himself, even though he was about four inches taller. Of course, that wasn't what frightened Zidane so much. Jutting out of the man's back were two, glistening black wings. Sorkin wings.

"Butyou're a" Zidane couldn't finish the sentence. And then the stranger did something that startled Zidane even more. The winged man proceeded to kneel down in front of Zidane, bowing his head to the ground.

"At last. It is you, Dreamwalker," he said in a hushed voice. Zidane started blankly at the man.

"I'm a what? And what are you doing here? I didn't think they were any sorkins left" he said, utterly confused. The man's head lifted, and he looked up at Zidane with a humble expression of fear and awe. When Zidane saw the man's eyes, he gasped. These were ordinary eyes. One of them, the left one, was a sky blue, not unlike his own. But the other was the blood red of a demon. All the sorkins he had ever seen had two red eyes, all the humans to normal ones. What WAS this winged creature; man or demon?

"Whatare you?" Zidane asked shakily. The young man shook his head.

"Dreamwalker, I am sorry, but there is no time now. I'll will explain it all once we return to my home," he explained. Zidane's eyes widened in rising fear. His home? Did thismean to kidnap him? And why was he calling him "Dreamwalker"!? Well, that he wasn't sure of, but he did know nothing was going to keep him from Dagger again. He had come too close to losing her in the previous battlehe couldn't risk it again. He had promised he's stay with her foreverZidane's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going to your home," he snarled. The man looked at him with a hurt expression in his multi-colored eyes.

"But Dreamwalker, I only wanted to he-"

"Get out. Now." At this, much to Zidane's surprise, the young man stood up. A glistening tear rolled down his cheek as he looked at Zidane.

"Please, forgive me, Dreamwalker," With that, the stranger swiftly lifted his hand and placed it on the side of Zidane's head. Zidane, shocked, glared up at him.

"What are you-" a tiny shock of magic flowed from the man's fingers and into Zidane's body. Almost immediately, a cold darkness enveloped Zidane's mind, making him drowsy and exhaughsted. The last thing the young king remember was the look of anguish in the stranger's eyes as Zidane lost consciousness, falling blindly against the cold, stone floor

~ * ~

Uh oh. Poor Zidane is in trouble again. What's going on with those two sorkin twins? How is their existence possible after all the other sorkins lost their power? And why do they keep calling Zidane "Dreamwalker?" Find out more in chapter 2!!!


	2. The General and the Mouse

Together In My Heart

Together In My Heart

(Part 2- The General and The Mouse)

By Alria

A/N: I'm glad to see you guys still check up on my account! I feel so warm and fuzzy! Thank you, to all the wonderful reviewers! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! Nothing more to say, except since I've started writing a new novel (no, I'm too scared to post it on fanfic. Sorry) it's going to take longer for me to upload the chapters. Sorry, but my book in more important to me right now! However, I do intend to keep writing this fic, it just might take awhile. Sorry! Okaythat's about itonto the story.

~ * ~

The tall, brawny man, his long, sharpened sword bobbing at his side, didn't bother to wrap the cape around his bare shoulders as the first snowflakes of the day rained down from the sky. Wielding to Mother Nature was a sign of weakness; a real man would make the weather bend to him. The man, his ice blue eyes darkening, glared at man standing behind him. He was trying his best to cover the bare skin of his arms and neck with a tattered cloak. He turned his head away from the boy in disgust. He was a weak, pitiful man, much the same as the rest of his pathetic army. But, then, that was why they were merely soldiers and he was the general.

"You, private, come here," he growled as he beckoned to the shorter man with a threatening finger. The private, a skinny youth who looked to be no more then fourteen, rushed to the man as if he had been jerked by a string.

"Yes, General Tolin?" he asked in a shaky voice. As quick as an eagle, the general reached out and grabbed the private's cloak. With one, mighty tug he ripped it clean off of the soldier's back, and then tossed it angrily into a pile of sun.

"Acting like a prissy little noblewoman may be acceptable in your home, but I'll have you know it's not with me. After we state our business to the queen, we're going to camp around here. And you, private, are going to be sleeping on the ground. Without a blanket! You had better hope this snowstorm that's picking up isn't as big as I think it will be. And if you so much as THINK about putting on another cloak, you'll be sleeping outside for the rest of the week!" he snarled, and gave the boy a hard knock on the cheek. The soldier staggered back, clutching his cheek as he looked helplessly at Tolin with teary eyes.

"II'm sorry, General. I didn't knowforgive me," he whimpered. Tolin rolled his eyes in disgust. He had needed to take a scout with him on his to see the queen, but why did it have to be the most girlish private in the squadron!? His glare narrowed as he crossed his muscular arms in an orderly fashion.

"What's your name, private?" the words came out like a snake's poison. The youth, shaking with fear and embarrassment, looked down at the ground.

"Kevin, General," he replied. Tolin's blue eyes were now the size of tiny slits.

"Well, now you have a new name. From now on, you will be known as Mouse, to show how weak you really are. Now, come on, we have work to do," he spat, and then started walking again. Kevin, forcing back the tears of shame, followed closely behind Tolin, completely ignoring the ripped cloak in the snow.

After only a few short minutes the two soldiers arrived at the glistening gates of Alexandria castle. Tolin snickered inwardly. Alexandria was one of the strongest cities in all of Gaiapity it was ruled by a weak woman. But that would all be changing shortlyhe would see to that. Oh yesthings were going to change.

As Tolin walked towards the entrance to the castle, the guards swiftly crossed their swords in front of the door, blocked his entrance. One of the guards, a short woman with a white patch over her right eye, glared at him with her other brown eye.

"We weren't expecting any visitorsstate your name and business immediately." Her voice was firm with an unmistakable threatening air. Tolin scowled in disgust.

"I don't have to answer to you, woman. You do you think you are, dressing up and impersonating a soldier? Go back to your cooking an sewing," he snarled. Almost immediately the woman's sword leapt from the door and appeared pointing dangerously at Tolin's exposed neck. A deadly glare was fixed in her deep brown eyes as she held him, helpless, at the end of her sword.

"You will soon find I do not grant pompous soldiers like yourself much mercy. I am General Beatrix, and unless you wish to have my steal through your gut, you will answer my questions. Understand?" she spat. Tolin was bubbling with heated rage. GENERAL Beatrix? Giving thisthis kitchen maid such an esteemed title set his blood boiling. Under normal circumstances, he would have delighted in this haughty wench some manners, but now was not the time. He had important business to attend to with the queen; he didn't need to waste precious time with these hooligans. Best to play alongfor now

"I am General Tolin, and this is Mouse. We wish an audience with the queen to discussmatters," he explained. A smile broke out on the firm face of the tall, armored man standing to Beatrix's left as he looked down at Kevin.

"Mouse, is it, lad? You know, before I gained my rank, I used to be called Duckbecause I was so chubby and slow," he chuckled. The boy's eyes widened as he stared at the knight in awe.

"They called you that? Welldid you teach them a lesson afterward?" he asked enthusiastically. At this, the knight shook his head, the smile still on his face.

"No, no; they got what they deserved, though," he explained. The young man's eyes were practically sparkling with admiration for the shining knight.

"What's your name? I'm honored to meet someone as strong and-" Tolin's large hand rudely clamped Kevin's mouth closed, stopping him in mid-sentence.

"Honestly, Mouse! I knight like him doesn't have time for silly questions!" he snapped. The tall man only smiled more and leaned against his glistening sword.

"Captain Aldebert Steiner of the Knights of Pluto. But you can call me Steiner, like my friends," he explained.

Tolin's eyes narrowed. That man had just deliberately gone against his orders. It had been as clear as day that Tolin didn't want Kevin involved in the conversation, and yet this grinning "captain" had involved him anyway. Tolin smirked inwardly. At least their names nowhe would put that to great use someday. Someday soon, he couldn't help hoping.

Steiner and Beatrix conversed quietly on whether or not to allow these strange visitors into the palace. Tolin and Kevin stood a few feet away, waiting the judgment. Would they be allowed in? Finally, after a good five minutes or so, Beatrix and Steiner turned simultaneously to face them.

"You will be granted an audience with the king and queen. But, you must surrender your weapons, first," Beatrix's firm voice left no doubt as to what might happen if they DIDN'T surrender their weapons. With a nod from Tolin the two men each handed the knights their swords and other weapons. Finally, after everything had been placed on the ground, the two soldiers moved away from the door.

"I hope, for your sake, you show better manners towards the king and queen then you did towards us. His majesty isn't NEARLY as forgiving as me," Beatrix hissed as the two walked swiftly into the glistening palace. Once the two were inside, Beatrix and Steiner slowly closed the great wooden doors. Beatrix then turned to Steiner, a confused look on her face.

"Dear, what was that all about? Why were you trying to make friends with that boy?" she asked, sheathing her sword. Steiner's smile faded and he looked firmly at Beatrix.

"Surely you noticed the ripped cloak on the boy's back. It was snowing, and he had no cloak. And did you his swollen cheek? Someone had just recently struck him, and I'll wager it was that Tolin guy," he explained. Beatrix nodded.

"I saw thatbut what has it got to do with anything?" she asked. Steiner crossed his arms.

"Darling, that boy is being mistreated. I'm not about to stand by and watch some one like that cold-hearted general beat innocent people. I don't want that boy staying with that man. I'll adopt him myself, if I have to," he said firmly. Beatrix smiled.

"Adopt him? I think we'll have enough trouble with the little bundle of our own," she said cheerfully as she gently patted her stomach. Steiner smiled at this. Beatrix had only been pregnant for a month but that hadn't stopped her from thinking about the future baby. He couldn't wait to be a fatherhaving someone call him "Daddy" instead of "Captain." Steiner sighed. Things were going to be good.

Beatrix took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Steiner's neck. She had to stand on her tiptoes, but she soon managed to plant a small kiss on the end of Steiner's nose.

"You're such a kind person. I love you," she cooed. Steiner gently began to stroke her smooth, silky hair.

"I love you, too, Beatrix."

~

Dagger's eyes widened as the big tall man walked casually into the great dining hall, followed quickly by a short boy. She certainly wasn't used to complete strangers appeared at of no where and into her dining room. Dagger groaned. First, Zidane forgetting her birthday, and now this. Well, all it took was the flick of her finer to have the two intruders escorted outshe might as well listen to what they wanted, for now.

Dagger sighed. She wished Zidane were here. He was always so good at getting unwanted "guests" to leave. Just having him next to her was reassuring, the slight touch of his hand on hers giving her power. But he was "changing," and from the looks of things nothing short of breaking down the door and dragging him out would change that. Dagger grinned in spite of herself. Zidane may have been a bitodd, but he was still hers, and she loved him with all her heart. The months they had spent together after their last adventure had been nothing short of magical. To finally get to be together with him, just the two of them, was more then she could comprehend. She loved him more then life itself, and he knew it.

The thoughts of Zidane renewing her courage, Dagger motioned for the two soldiers to sit.

"Iwasn't expecting company tonightwell, other than my husband, of coursebut it's an honor to have you in our presence, Lord?" The man straightened his shirt and looked at her with a bold expression.

"General Tolin, your majesty. And might I say you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on," he said in a smooth, cool voice. The gently took her hand in his and, raising it to his lips, gave her a long kiss. A shudder shot through Dagger's body. There was something eerie about this mansomething not quite right. Dagger drew her hand away from him, a meek smile on her face. How she wished Zidane was heremaybe she could send someone up to get him. Yes, that was rightsomeone to go and fetch him. Dagger turned her head and eyed one of the knights of Pluto.

"Haagen, will you go and fetch Zidane for me?" she asked. The knight, beaming at the chance to impress her majesty, nodded enthusiastically and raced up the stairs. Dagger sighed as she eased into her chair. Soon he would be with herbut until then she had to attend to the strange guests. She smiled warmly at them, her best fake smile she could muster.

"Well, general, now that we're here, did you wish to talk to me about something?" she asked. The large man showed no expression as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"Oh yes, your majesty. A very important thing," he said. Dagger groaned inwardly. It was probably some plea for gold or something of the sort. The young queen lifted her hand in a swaying motion.

"Go on, then," she said. All at once their eyes met as Tolin looked up. As his blue eyes caught her in their gaze, she felt her hands start to tremble. Why did this man unnerve her so? She wasn't quite surebut something definitely wasn't right. Dagger forced back a shudder as she awaited his answer.

"The topic is simple. I, General Tolin, demand the surrender of Alexandria to me and my army."

Even though the words came with almost no expression, it didn't make their meaning any less terrifying. Surrender Alexandria? That was ridiculous! What army in their right mind would challenge the Alexandrian soldiers on their on turf? It made no sense! Was this general mad? Dagger's eyes narrowed.

"What makes you think we would surrender Alexandria to you? Our army is strong and so far unsurpassed. Why should we bow down to you?" she asked. General Tolin lips curled into a smirk.

"It's simple. I believe I am much more capable to run this glorious country then a woman like you. The weak have no place in politics," he said. Dagger felt her rage boiling within her.

"You think that I am weak? It takes more then sheer strength to rule a country!" she spat. General Tolin chuckled at this, an eerie, ice-cold sound.

"We'll see about that once my troops have stormed your precious city. I was giving you a chance to have a peaceful transition of power, but you leave me no choice. As of this moment, we are at war," he said calmly and, beckoning towards the young man, walked out of the dining room. With a loud bang the great doors shut, echoing through the silent room.

Dagger sat at the table, dumb-founded. Because of her, the city of Alexandria was at war. Better that then slaveryright?

All at once her thoughts were interrupted by a firm tapping on her shoulder. There stood Haagen, and to her surprise his face was ghost white. Dagger looked at him quizzically.

"Where is Zidane?" she asked. Haagen shook his head.

"I don't know, your majesty. He wasn't in his room," he said breathlessly. Dagger's apprehension subsided. That wasn't a big dealhe was probably in the garden or something. Surely, Haagen knew enough to not get alarmed because Zidane wasn't where she said he'd be.

"Not in his room? He's probably off in the garden or the kitchen maybe," she said confidently. Haagen shook his head.

"Idon't think soyour majesty," he said shakily.

"Why not? It's not uncommon for him to wander around," she said. Haagen looked down at his feet.

"It's not thatit's justthe window" Haagen's voice slowly trailed away. Dagger snorted. This was getting annoying. Why didn't he just TELL her!?

"Yes, the window! What about it?" she demanded. Haagen looked up at her with big eyes.

"ItIt was smashed to pieces. From the outside," he stammered. Dagger's eyes widened in rising terror.

"And he wasgone?" she asked. Haagen nodded.

"I think he was kidnapped," he said quietly. Dagger sat, shocked. Zidane, gone? It couldn't beit wasn't possibleDagger felt the salty tears welling behind her eyes. No, Haagen had to be mistaken. Zidane couldn't be gone! Dagger put a pale hand to her lips as she closed her chestnut eyes.

"Who would do such a thing?" she asked, her voice quivering. With out saying a word, Haagen reached into his pocket and pulled out a large, glistening black feather

~ * ~

You like it so far? I actually really like the way this is heading. Remember to review! Is it possible for Tolin to take Alexandria? And what is happening to Zidane? Find out next time in chapter 3!!! 


	3. The Hard Truth

Together In My Dreams

Together In My Dreams

(Part 3- Family Tree)

By Alria

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF9 characters or settings.

A/N: I started an egroup at yahoo afew days ago. We haveabout 3 members now, and we REALLY need more. The group is designed to read and discuss FF9 fanfic. It's connected to my homepage link on my bio, but you need a yahoo account to see it (I think.) Please stop by, and maybe even join?

~ * ~

All at once, Zidane's ice blue eyes shot open. Every muscle in his body tensed as he looked around the unfamiliar small room. He was lying on a big, elegant bed, a thin silken sheet draped over his body. Where was he? What was going on? As he lay in the bed, he let his mind slowly drift, trying to remember any tid-bits of a memory to cling to. He remembered forgetting Dagger's birthdaytrying to think of a presentbut everything after that was so vague. Why couldn't he remember anything!? Even after Liana had crashed his ship to the ground, after he woke up he could remember what had happened. What was going on?

Suddenly, Zidane heard a door open from behind him. Terrified and confused, Zidane shut his eyes quickly. Maybe, if these people thought he was still asleep, they wouldn't bother him. He heard two pairs of footsteps approach the bed. Even with his eyes closed, Zidane could sense the presence of the two, one on either side of him. It took all the courage he could muster to keep from screaming in terror. He was in enemy hands, for all he knew, and he wasn't going to be treated kindly.

"Garren, what did you do to him? He's been asleep for nearly two days now!" the voice of a young woman asked nervously.

"WellI thought since he was the dreamwalker, I should use a more powerful sleep spell," came the shaky reply of a man.

"Garren! He hasn't even awakened his powers, yet! You could have killed him!" she snarled. 

"I didn't kill him! He'll wake up anytime now, I'm su-hey, what in the world? Flara, he'ssweating," said the astonished voice. Zidane nearly gasped in fright. They knew he was awake. A soft, gentle hand reached down and stroked his cheek. Zidane used all his might to suppress a shudder.

"You're right! He's drenched! But he doesn't have a fever or anythingwhich means"

"He's awake."

There was a dew second pause before the two strangers began shaking him fervently. No matter how hard Zidane tried, his eyes flew open in surprise. All at once the shaking stopped, and Zidane was left face to face with the two strangers. His eyes widened in sheer horror as his eyes drifted from the long, silky black wings to the queer, multi-colored eyes. Sorkinsor at least part sorkins. Zidane, shaking with fright, scouted backwards on the bed, holding out his hands as a warning.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" he cried. The two sorkin creatures passed each other confused glances, and then turned their eyes back to Zidane.

"Dreamwalkerwe don't want to hurt you," the male one said softly. Zidane scowled at the tall man. The only other male sorkin he had seen had been an evil, cold-hearted monster. Karten had tried to take everything form Zidane, and, had it not been for the valiant sacrifice of Liana, Zidane would be a rotting corpse. He didn't trust winged sorkins to begin with, but he hated male sorkins with extra malice.

"You can't fool me. I know what you are. Just get on with the torture, there's no need for these sort of pleasantries," he growled. The two sorkins looked genially hurt by Zidane's harsh words, which, in all truth, bewildered him. Sorkins were beings without feelingswhy did these two seem sohumanlike?

"II never meant to worry you. We're merely here to help you gain control of your powers," the woman said. Zidane eyes the two suspiciously, but didn't retort with a venomous comeback. There was something peculiar about these twosomething that made them seem human. Maybe it was the one, sky blue eye? Whatever it was, something was differentand Zidane was going to find out what it was.

"So, you say you want to help me. You are you guys, first?" he asked. The tall man smiled.

"I am Garren, and this is my sister, Flara," he explained. The two bowed towards Zidane as he watched them suspiciously. Flarais only had one wing. What could have happened? Well, it wasn't that important right now; he would find out soon enough.

"You're both sorkins, I can tell by your wings. How is that possible? All the sorkins I know were released from their spell when Karten died. Why weren't you?" he asked. Garren and Flara passed each other nervous glances, until finally Garren looked back at Zidane with a meek smile on his face.

"Wearen't like regular sorkins. In fact, we're not even full sorkins. We're half sorkins; our mother was a human," he explained. Zidane eyed them suspiciously.

"Who was your father?" he asked bluntly. There was a long, uneasy silence until anyone had the courage to speak, until finally, in little more then a whisper, Flara spoke.

"Karten."

Zidane's heart skipped a beat as he stared, wide-eyed, into the ashen face of the two beings.

"Karten? You're the offspring of that bastard!?" he snarled. Garren and Flara nodded, their eyes fixed on the floor with shame.

"We are his children, but we're not like him at all. HeHe hated our mothershe was turned into a sorkin shortly after our birth. Since he couldn't do that to us because we were already part sorkin, hehe," the woman sorkin's eyes filled with tears, and she could say no more. Garren rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, and looked Zidane in the face.

"Karten tortured us. He viewed us as weak and incompetent, because of our human blood. He would do horrible thingsthings I don't want to even think aboutbut he never killed us. He wanted our suffering to be eternal. We hated Karten, maybe even more then you did," he said quietly. Zidane, feeling horrible guilty about being so hard on the two, began to wring his hands. It was awful to judge them this waybut they WERE still his children, and could be lying. But as Zidane started into the watery eyes of Flara, and then at the black stump on her shoulder, there was no doubt in his mind about their sincerity. Zidane bowed his head.

"I'm sorry you had such an awful father," he said quietly. All at once, Garren's eyes widened in shock.

"Dear spiritsyou don't know, do you?" he murmured. Zidane glanced at him nervously.

"Know? Know what?" he asked shakily. Garren shook his head in disbelief.

"About your parents," he said softly. Zidane stared at Garren, bewildered. Parents? He was a Genome; he didn't have any parents! What was this strange man talking about?

"Garren, you're wrong. I don't have any parents. I was created by a man named Garland as a Genome," he explained. Garren looked at Zidane with sad eyes.

"I have to tell you the truth. This may seem strange to youbut believe me; it's true. You have to trust me," he said. Zidane nodded.

"I trust you," he said. Garren nodded.

"Alright, then. It all started aboutthree hundred years ago. Karten still hadn't risen to his full power, and hadn't started making sorkins yet. At the time, he was living on Gaia with the rest of the humans, and he fell in love with a beautiful enchantress. They married a few years later, and before long she became pregnant. However, at this time Karten began to turn to the ways of power and treacherythat is, he started planning how to make sorkins. When his wife secretly got a hold of the plans, she was terrified for herself and the soon-to-be child. And so, using all of her magic, the young woman teleported herself to the one place she felt safe, Terra. There, the child was born, and they two lived happily for a few yearsuntil Karten found out about. By then, the crazed man was incredibly powerful, he immediately telelported himself to Terra. The enchantress knew she was doomed, but the baby still had a chance, for Karten didn't know about him. So, she entrusted the baby to her close friend, Garland. Garland, being the weird sicko he is, encased the child in a watery tank and injected him with genome powers, much like the tubes you saw in Terra. However, instead of coming out an emotionless blob, the child, now a young man, had feelings. He came out of the tube after nearly two hundred and eighty years in there. But a jealous genome, Kuja, sent the boy to Gaia, and there he remains to this day," he explained. Zidane's face had gone ashen, and his eyes were as wide as soup bowls.

"Garrenis that true? Is that they way I was born and raised?" he asked shakily. Garren nodded sadly.

"I'm so sorry. But you had to know," he whispered. Zidane sat on the silken bed, stunned. Kartenhis father? It went against everything he had thoughtand that meant! Zidane let out a quick gasp. He was half sorkin. But what about the other half? What about his mother? Zidane looked up at Garren.

"What happened to my mother?" he asked. Garren frowned.

"Shewas captured by Kartenand turned into a sorkin, like the rest of them," he said softly. Zidane perked up a bit at this. If she was a sorkin, that meant she was probably at the palace. If he could find herthat would mean he could have a family. A real, flesh and blood family. It had been something he had searched long and hard for, and was convinced he would never find. But there was a chance

"What was her name?" he asked. Garren bit his lower lip in thought.

"HmmI'm not quite surebut I think it wasLiana."

Zidane felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. LIANA!? Liana was his mother!? It was almost as hard to grasp as Karten being his father! How could that possibly be? And yetZidane's mind slowly formed the image of the small, blue ribbon Liana had give him. A small smile cracked on his lips. Maybe that wasn't so hard to believe

Zidane looked from Garren to Flara and began to think. These two had kidnapped him and cast a spell over himand yet they were his own kin. And, if Garren was right, his ONLY kin. Funny, that in a matter of minutes, he had gone from alone to a big brother to two. They were his siblingshis bloodand that was something special. They were each connected in a similar bond. If he couldn't trust these two, didn't know who he could. Finallya family

And so, Zidane stood up, smiling, to face his new found kin.

"Flara, Garren, you were saying about teaching me?" he asked. They both nodded.

"Yes, Dreamwalker," they said simultanesouly. Zidane grinned.

"Great! Let's start as soon as possible!"

~ * ~

Once again, don't forget to stop by my eGroup. Is Zidane right to trust these two? And how is Dagger doing back home with Tolin? Find out on chap. 4!!!


	4. Plans Revealed

Together In My Dreams

Together In My Dreams

(Part 4- Dreamwalker)

By Alria

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF9 characters or settings.

A/N: I'm sorry it's been awhile, but there's been a few things on my mind, like finals and such. Sowwy. If you read the story, please review. It normally wouldn't bother meits just so many people asked me to write this sequel, and I want to know they're seeing it. It would really brighten up my day. Next, if you can, please stop by my eGroup. We really need members. For those of you who are already members, tell your friends! Have your friends tell their friends! Have your friend's friends tell their- (Loud thump as someone whacks Alria over the head with something hard) Owwiewell, you get the idea. That's about it. Enjoy!

~ * ~

Garren grinned happily.

"Excellent! I'm so glad you understand! Come, Dreamwalker, we have much to teach you!" he said cheerfully.

Zidane stared at Garren oddly. There was that "Dreamwalker" thing again. Why did they keep calling him that? Perhaps they thought he was someone elseZidane shook his head. That couldn't be it; if Zidane wasn't the right person, why would they know all that about his past? What WAS a Dreamwalker, anywayand how did he qualify for the position?

"UmGarren? Flara? You've been mentioning this 'Dreamwalker' thing since I woke up. Whatis it?" he asked. This time it was Flara who spoke up, a warm smile on her face.

"It's quite simple, actually. When the powers of the underworld mix with that of the light, namely, when a sorkin marries someone with powers in the world of the living, it grants you special power. That power is the ability to walk in the world between the living and the deadthe World of Dreams. Since your mother was a sorceress and your father was a sorkin you have that special power. It is our duty to help you develop it. That is our mission," she explained. Zidane stared at her blankly.

"So, I can 'walk in the world between.' Great. What exactly does that mean?" he asked. Flara chuckled.

"Why, it means you can visit the dreams of anyone in the world. You can speak to them while they sleep, no matter where they are," she explained. At hearing this, Zidane's heart lightened. If he could enter the dreams of anyone he wanted, he could go and see Dagger! He could explain everything to hertell her he was in the hands of his family. And while he was being taught, it would be as if they weren't even apart! Zidane, a wide grin on his face, looked up at Garren and Flara.

"Well, why didn't you say so! How do I do it?" he asked hopefully. The twin sorkins looked at each other with nervous glances.

"Dreamwalking is supposed to take months, even years before the pupil is ready to even try. You will be here a long time, I'm afraid," Garren explained.

Zidane felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. Years!? Two weeks away from Dagger had been hard enough! And what would happen to her? Zidane squeezed his eyes shut as he nibbled his bottom lip. If he had to endure seeing her tears on his accountZidane's ice blue eyes shot open as if they had been jerked by a string.

"How dare you! You can't expect me to simply vanish from my old life for that long! I have a wife to think of, as well as a kingdom to help rule!" he snarled. Garren smiled comfortingly.

"I know its hard, but once you gave control of all your abilities, you'll be able to protect your family and your kingdom better. And you can send your wife letters if you want, and then she'll know you're in good hands," he said. At this Zidane perked up a bit. A letter! He could tell Dagger everything she needed to know while he mastered his power here! Of course it wasn't the same as the real Daggerbut learning to use his powers was of the utmost importance. He would wait, if he had to, though it tore him up inside. Zidane sighed. At least she would know he was alright.

"Okay. I'll write her a letter explaining everything. Just make sure it gets there, alright?" he asked. At this, Flara nodded eagerly.

"I can get it there quickly. I have a friend with a very fast horse, it'll get there within the week!" she said cheerfully. Zidane smiled.

"Thank you, Flara. It means a lot to me," he said quietly. Garren smiled warmly.

"I understand. Now, come on Flara. We'll leave him to write his letter."

Two Months Later and 20 letters later

Zidane grinned inwardly as he poured the melted wax over the seal of the manila envelope. It was yet another letter to his beloved Dagger back in Alexandria. Zidane was bubbling with excitement at the thought of her actually reading something that he had touched. How he missed her! It pained him to think of the hurt he must of caused, but at least she now knew where he was and that he was safe. It was somewhat odd that she hadn't written him back yetbut it didn't really matter. There had to be some logical explanation, and when they were finally together again, she would tell him all about it. Until thenhe would just have to wonder.

Things had certainly been interesting in the past month or two. Though he missed his friends and family terribly, it was nice not to have to worry about being king for awhile. He could simply be Zidane again, the care-free fun-loving bandit. Besides, he liked his siblings, especially Garren. As the weeks had progressed, Garren had eventually shed his bland outershell and opened up to his brother. They two were close friends who trusted deeply in each other. Zidane's feelings towards Flara were a bit different, though. He liked her okayshe wasn't THAT badbut she was sobland. When she helped Zidane with his magic lessons, she rarely ever displayed any emotion, and if she did, the emotion was annoyance. And she was so fragile! Zidane grunted. If she was ever faced with a real battleZidane sighed. He couldn't even IMAGINE her in a real battle. She wasn't a bad personshe was just too bland for Zidane's rambunctious taste.

Zidane worked night and day on improving his Dreamwalker skills. He longed for the day he would be able to speak with his beloved Dagger, but until then he would have to practice. He wasn't there yet be any meansbut he was getting closer and closer every day. Soonsoon he would be able to be with her again. Zidane sighed as he gazed wistfully out the window. Did she miss him this much? Every second away from her felt like an eternityand it tore at his heart. How long would he have to go on like this? At least he could have some small comfort in knowing she was reading his letters.

"Flara, could you come in here for a minute?" Zidane called towards the closed door. Almost instantly there was a soft creaking sound as the face of a young woman appeared in the doorway

"Yes, Dreamwalker?" Flara asked quietly. Zidane held out the sealed letter.

"Will you deliver this for me?" he asked. Flara smiled warmly as she gently took the letter from his hand.

"This is for your queen?" she asked. Zidane nodded.

"Yeah. Make sure it gets there okay?" he said. Flara nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure it gets there as soon as possible," she said, and with that walked quietly out of the door and into the night air.

~

The instant she was out of Zidane's sight, Flara's warm smile melted into a cold scowl. The Dreamwalker thought he could boss her around, did he? Well, he would be singing a different tune once she was threw with him. With one quick motion, Flara ripped the envelope in half. She snickered at the pieces of paper in her hand and, with a small burst of magic, set them aflame. She watched them burn with a strange curiosity until they were little more then ashes. Their amusement gone, Flara nonchalantly tossed them onto the ground. Soonvery soonshe would be doing that to him instead of a letter!

As Flara stood in the moonlight, she began to look around. Where was he? They had promised to meet when the sun went downbut the tall, muscular man wasn't anywhere in sight. Was he late? But General Tolin was never late

"Ah, Flara. There you are. I didn't see you come outside," came a familiar deep voice. Her ruby lips curled into a smile. So he WAS here, after all.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming or not, General," she said as she turned around to face the tall man. He crossed his arms.

"Enough with the pleasantries, Flara. Do you have it?" he asked bluntly. Flara grinned wickedly as she reached her hand into the pocket of her skirt. When it came out again, she was holding a small, glistening black box about the size of her hand. Tolin's eyes glittered.

"Excellent. Once we release the power of the magic within, Garnet's kingdom will fall in ruins!" he cried as he reached greedily for the box. Flara scowled and jerked it out of the man's grubby fingers.

"Don't be stupid! Have you forgotten what's in this box?" she snarled. Tolin's demeanor dropped a notch.

"It contains the touch of death," he said. Flara nodded.

"And whoever opens the box will be infected with the plague, too. Besides, if you opened it here, it would kill us, not Alexandria!" she said. Tolin grumbled.

"I have an entire army of idiots at my disposal. Who could I get to deliver the death?" he asked himself. Flara shrugged.

"Is there someone you need to get rid of? Someone who knows too much about something?" she asked. At this suggestion, Tolin's eyes lit up with the fervor of a new idea. And then, his lips curled in a wicked sneer, he spoke.

"Mouse."

Flara stared at him in disgust.

"You're trusting the fate of your plan in a soldier named Mouse? Dear spirits, protect us," she grumbled. Tolin scowled at her.

"Mouse may be an idiot, but he follows orders. Besides, he was the scout I took to Alexandria. I need him out of the way," he explained. Flara shrugged.

"Whatever you see as fit. Just don't mess up," she muttered as she dropped the ebony box into Tolin's open hands. He clasped the thin close to him as if he were a child holding a prized toy.

"FinallyI can beat Garnet and rule Alexandria. This is the touch of deathno one can cure it!" he cried. Flara raised an eyebrow.

"No one? I believe there is a cure, general. The power of the Dreamwalker acts as a counterweight to the magic; if he unleashes his full power, the plague will end," she said. Tolin grinned devilishly.

"Yesbut I'm trusting you to take care of HIM, if necessary. If he ever dreamwalksyou know what to do," he said, drawing a meaty finger across his neck. Flara snickered and nodded.

"It will be my pleasure," she sneered. Tolin, still holding the box, looked over at Flara with a suddenly firm look.

"Flaraabout your brother, Garren. He is either for us or against us; he is too strong to remain neutral. Have you gotten his consent to join us, yet?" he asked. At this, Flara bowed her head and began to twiddle her thumbs.

"Ithat isI haven't actually told him about our plans," she said quietly. Tolin glared at her.

"You haven't told him, yet?" he snarled. Flara shook her head solemnly.

"Hestill thinks I'm loyal to the Dreamwalker. He has no idea what's going on." Flara looked up at Tolin with stern eyes. "And I don't see why he needs to get dragged into this! It isn't about himit's about you, me, and the Dreamwalker. Garren is innocent; why can't we let him be?" she asked. Tolin shot Flara a firm look.

"Why? I'll tell you why! Garren has tremendous black magic, even better then yours! If he were an ally we would have no trouble cutting a big chunk out of Alexandria's army. But if he were an enemy, think of the damage he could cause! We need to know where he stands," he said firmly. Flara frowned.

"I'll tell him about it later," she said. Tolin sighed.

"Flara, I know he's your twin brother, and you've been through a lot together. But if he wants to help the Dreamwalker, you must do the job. You have to kill him if that happens," he said bluntly. Flara's eyes widened as a quick gasp escaped her lips.

"Kill him!? Is that really necessary?" she asked shakily. Tolin nodded.

"Can I trust you to get the job done?" he asked firmly. Flara stared at the dusty ground and nodded.

"YesI'll do it," she murmured. Tolin's face melted into a smiled as he patted her on the back.

"Good. Now, I have to go find Mouse. I'll see you soon," he said, and then slowly walked off into the dark woods. Once she was sure the general was gone, Flara broke into bitter sobs as she sank helplessly to the ground. Dear spirits, what had she gotten herself into!? All she had ever wanted was to help her twin brothershe loved him more then anything else in the world! But now she might be forced to kill him! Wellthere was still the chance he would side with her and Tolin! But this thought brought her little comfort, for deep in her heart she knew he would never agree to harming innocent people or the Dreamwalker. He wouldn't understand her reasons for helping Tolinhe wouldn't get it. Flara wiped a glistening tear from her cheek. If she helped Tolin conquer Alexandria, then the two of them could live in the palace together. They would be free of the pain the other sorkins broughtfree of their hideous pastsand they would be safe. Oh, behind those thick stone walls, no one would have hurt them again! All she had wanted was for the two of them to be together, foreverbut now! Flara let out a cry of anguish as she pounded her fist on the cold ground. Garren would never agree to joining them, never! And then she would have to kill him, the only person she had ever loved! Flara's eyes narrowed. This was all the Dreamwalker's fault! If he hadn't come and ruined their perfect duet, there would have been no reason for her to seek Tolin's aid! She would have her revengeand it would be oh so sweet! He would never get back to Alexandriaat least not before the plague had taken everyone he loved! He would feel the pain of losing his loved onesand that was a promise.

~ * ~

I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I've been really busy with finals and such. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! What will the "touch of death" do to Alexandria? Will Zidane escape Flara's revenge? Find out in the chapter five!!!


	5. The Touch of Death

Together In My Dreams.55.html

Together In My Dreams

(Part 5- The Touch of Death)

By Alria

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF9 characters or settings. 

Author's Note: Hello! I just got back from a week's vacation, so I'm sorry I haven't updated. Also, my best friend has (finally) decided to start an FF.net author's account! Yay! When she gets around to putting it up, I'm pretty sure her penname will be "Rowen's Rebecca." Neway, keep an eye out for her; she's a really good author but she never believes she is. So, if you get the chance, check it out! We'll both appreciate it!

~ * ~

Kevin, his pale, skinny arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, lay shivering in the newly fallen snow. Once again, Tolin had demanded he sleep outside in the freezing cold because of his "weakness." Kevin closed his eyes as he tried to ignore the tiny frozen crystals that danced on his face. He hated the cold; hated winter. But he didn't hate being a soldier. Ever since he was a little boy the thought of those big muscular men in glistening armor had appealed to him. Tolin may have been strict, but he was helping him reach his life-long dream. Someday, he would be the one giving orders, someone that everyone loved and respected. Kevin sighed as he curled into a tighter ball. Someday…

A sharp, powerful kick in the back knocked the wind out of him as he landed face first in the white snow. Kevin, startled and hurt, looked up to see his attacker. There, looming over him like a great storm cloud, was General Tolin. Kevin muffled a gasp as he immediately leapt to his feet.

"General! Good to…see you," he said meekly. Tolin scowled.

"Enough with the pleasantries, Mouse. I have come with a mission for you," he said. Kevin's heart leapt with joy. The General was trusting him with a special mission! Finally, a chance to prove himself! A broad grin on his face, Kevin stood at attention.

"I'd be honored to go on a mission for you," he said cheerfully. Tolin grinned.

"Good, good. I like to see that in a soldier," he said. Kevin's smile widened.

"Just tell me what it is, General, and I'll get it down in no time," he said. Tolin, grinning, reached his hand in the pocket of his jacket. When he pulled it out, he was holding a small black box.

"I want you to go to Alexandria Castle with this box. When you're there, I want you to open it," he explained. Kevin looked at the man quizzically.

"That's it? You want me to open a box?" he asked. Tolin nodded.

"I know it doesn't seem like much, but it may be the most important blow to our opponent," he said. Kevin nodded, though not fully understanding what he meant. Tolin then took the boy's hand in his own and opened it. He gently placed the box in Kevin's pale hand, and the curled his fingers around it. But before he moved his hand away, he looked Kevin in the eye with a firm glare.

"Remember, don't open the box until you get to Alexandria," he warned. Kevin nodded. 

"Don't worry, I won't," he said reassuringly. Tolin left his hand on Kevin's for a few more seconds, just to prove a point, and then left the black box in the boy's hand.

"Good, I'm sure you won't. Now go quickly to Alexandria; the sooner you can open that box, the better," he said. Kevin nodded and saluted the stern General.

"I'll be there and back before you know it!" he said cheerfully, and then started running off in the direction of Alexandria Castle. As Tolin watched the boy go, his face melted into a wicked sneer.

"My dear boy, I'm afraid you won't be coming back. At least not as anything more than a corpse," he snickered to himself as he walked off to attend to the nightly duties.

~

It was nearly mid-night by the time Kevin reached the cobblestone streets of Alexandria. The air was rigidly cold which made the going slow, but he had finally made it there with the box. Kevin smiled. Finally, a chance to prove himself to the General! He would follow orders no matter how…quire, they seemed to be. General Tolin would be so pleased!

Hardly able to contain his excitement, Kevin took the small black box from his pocket. Before he opened it, however, Kevin fiddled with it around his fingers. What could such a small box contain? Tolin had said it was important…but how could something so small aid them that much? Kevin shook his head. There had to be some logical explanation, and Tolin knew what he was doing. If the general said it would help them, it would help them. And so, pushing all the questions out of his mind, Kevin took the box in both hands and gently pulled the lid open.

The instant Kevin opened the box a great beam of black lightning shot out of it and into the night sky. The force was tremendous, and it knocked Kevin off his feet. Eyes wide with fear, Kevin watched as the black lightning shot straight up towards the sky. When it was almost out of sight, there came a tremendous bang and a brilliant flash of light. When Kevin could see again after the flash, he looked back into the sky. What he saw made he face drain to a ghostly white. There, hovering just above his frightened eyes, was an ebony black skull.

Kevin screamed in terror and covered his face with trembling hands. There he crouched, shivering from cold and fear, until he could muster up the courage to look again. When he was ready, Kevin timidly opened one eye. Much to his relief, the skull was gone, and he opened the other one. Kevin sighed and glanced down at the open box. Kevin's eyes widened in shock. Now, something else was coming out of it! Only this time, instead of lightning, a thick, black haze was seeping out from under the lid. The fog poured out across the Alexandrian streets, weaving like a deadly snake through alleyways and street corners. Kevin, dumbfounded, watched as the thick smokey substance enveloped the crown city of Alexandria like a blanket, pouring into the windows of the peasants' houses and elegant castle alike.

Suddenly, the haze began to flow towards Kevin. In a state of panic the young man leapt to his feet and started to run. He heart was pounding in his chest as he raced through the woods, frozen snowflakes stinging his cheeks as he ran. His legs carried him as quickly as they were able, but even with that kind of speed he was no match for the black cloud. Soon the ebony fog had enveloped him in its clutches. Determined not to breathe the thick fog, Kevin diligently held his mouth shut. But try as he might, he couldn't hold it for very long, and soon his burning lungs forced him to exhale the stale air. Involuntarily, Kevin took a big gulp of the thick cloud.

Almost immediately Kevin's head began to throb as if it had been hit by a mallet. As the black fog flowed through his body, it felt as if all the energy in his body had been sucked dry. Slowly, his body aching with pain, Kevin pulled himself to his feet. Kevin groaned with the effort as he began to walk on his sore muscles towards General Tolin's camp. What had he gotten himself into?

~

When he finally arrived at the large soldier camp, it was clear Kevin had gotten much worse. He was burning with fever, his muscles aching with every step. The freezing cold winds didn't help his condition at all. He staggered into the camp, dazed and in pain. To his surprise, there was no one there. It startled him at first, but then he decided they were probably out training. Kevin was just about to go faint into his nice warm bed when he caught a glimpse of light coming from the general's tent. A smiled inwardly. All he had to do was go tell Tolin of his…success…and then he could be off to bed. And so, in a groggy daze, Kevin stumbled towards the tent. He was just about to barge in when he heard some thing made him stop. It was the voice pf a woman. There were no women in the general's camp! What was going on? Kevin pressed his ear to the tent flap as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"So, you did it, then? You awakened the Touch of Death?" the woman asked.

"I sent Mouse out earlier today. He should have activated it by now," Tolin responded.

"It should wipe out the entire Alexandrian army with in a week!" the woman cackled. There was a slight pause until Tolin finally responded.

"I cast a spell on the box before it was opened. The spell will not affect the army right away. Though he sure they will be stricken within the next month or two," he explained. The woman groaned.

"Tolin! Why in the world did you do that!? We don't have that sort of time!" she snarled. Tolin snickered.

"If you kill the mother bear, the cubs will grow up to come after you another day. Kill the cubs…and you wipe out the clan for good," he said. 

"You mean…"

"I've designed the spell to wipe out Alexandria's youth."

Kevin slammed his hand over his mouth to muffle a scream. Children!? He had activated a spell that was going to murder millions of children! 

"Dear spirits, forgive me," he murmured. Suddenly, the general spoke.

"Oh, Flara. You are…taking care of this…Dreamwalker?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And he hasn't…unlocked his powers, yet?"

"No, not yet. But Garren will tell me if he does," Flara explained.

"Flara, speaking of Garren, is he-"

"I'll take care of it," Flara said bluntly. Tolin sighed.

"Good. You had better. We can't have him allying with the Dreamwalker. If he had an ally like Garren…who knows what could happen. He may even be able to…you know…"

"Counter the curse? I doubt that will happen. No one knows he can do that except you and me."

"Yes…and let's keep it that way. You can't tell a soul…not even Garren…until you're sure they're loyal. I won't tell any of my men."

"Of course. I won't tell."

"Excellent. Now, all we have to do is wait. The castle will certainly have its hands full with nursing their sick. I don't really care who is killed, just as long as she is stricken down."

"The queen, Tolin?"

"Yes, the queen. Now, I'll see you soon, Flara. And don't forget about Garren." There was the sound of chairs moving as the two stood up.

"I won't. I could never forget about it. Good night, Tolin."

"Good night, Flara."

Kevin threw himself out of the way as the tent flap burst open. Kevin watched from the shadows as a relatively tall woman with long black hair walked out. Kevin stared, dumbfounded, as the woman walked further out to reveal a long silky ebony wing. 

Kevin forced his eyes away from the young woman as he sat shivering in the dark. So, he was stricken with the "plague." That must have been what the black mist was…Kevin bit his lower lip to keep from crying in sorrow. To think of all the innocent people he had sentenced to death…if he had only known what was in that box! Kevin groaned as he leaned back on the green grass, his head throbbing with fever. If only there was something he could do to help…

Suddenly, his ice blue eyes shot open, a smile on his pale lips. There WAS something he could do! He was one of the only three people in the world who knew about the cure! Though he had no idea who or what this…Dreamwalker…was, the people at the palace might be able to figure it out before it was too late. He was going to die anyway; he might as well do something to help instead of hurt. And so, his aching body filled with new hope, Kevin staggered towards his bed to get a pencil and paper to write his letter.

~

Dagger, her face creased with worry, walked swiftly down the elegant hallway, her simple cloth shoes sending a faint tapping sound echoing through the walls. She was wearing a simple maid's dress rather then her usual elaborate gowns and her hair was pulled into a messy braid. Today, she wasn't the queen of Alexandria; she was a friend and a healer.

Ever since sunrise she, as well as Beatrix and the other palace healers, had been working their fingers to the bone. Adults of all social classes had come to the gates of Alexandria Castle with their sick children, begging for help. Dagger couldn't turn down the poor, frightened little faces of the children, and by noon the palace was filled with feverish babes. They all seemed to have the same disease, what ever it was, and nothing seemed to be helping much. At least her spells could take away a little of the pain.

Dagger ran chaffed fingers through her tangled hair as she quickened her pace. So far, no one she had known had been stricken down…but only minutes ago an urgent message from Steiner had beckoned her to come. And so here she was, prying against all hope that it wasn't what she thought it was.

And yet as she approached the opened doorway she felt her spirits sinking. What else could it be? Dagger nibbled her bottom lip nervously as she walked up to the door and gave it a quick knock before she entered. The room was dark, a single candle the only light fighting the blackness. In the dim light she could make out the figures of Steiner and Beatrix huddled next to a small bed. When Steiner heard the young queen enter, he lifted his head until his dark eyes met with hers. Even in the pale light she could tell that his eyes were swollen and red from crying. Dagger felt her throat clench in rising fear. She couldn't quite make out the figure in the bed…but it didn't take much to figure out who it was. Still…she could be wrong?

"Your highness, I'm so glad you came," Steiner said, voice quivering with sorrow. Dagger, trying to control her terror, looked up at him with firm eyes.

"What is it?" she asked bluntly, trying her hardest to deny the obvious. At this neither Steiner or Beatrix could answer without bursting into salty tears. Without saying a word, the two guards stood up and backed away from the small bed leaving a small path for their queen. Dagger, her face ashen with impending doom, walked quietly up to the bed. With a cry of sorrow crystal tears began to roll down Dagger's dirt-smudged cheek. There, lying helpless in the sweat-soaked bed, was her dear friend and companion, Vivi.

Dagger made no attempt to wipe away her tears as she slowly knelt down beside the pillow. Her heart was screaming in pain as she watched the little black mage laboring to draw in each raspy gasp of air. Dagger reached over and took Vivi's small hand in hers and stroked it comfortingly.

"Vivi, can you hear me? It's Dagger, I'm here for you," she whispered softly into his ear. The little mage's large amber eyes opened at the sound of his friend's voice, and he looked up at her.

"Da..Dagger. You came," he murmured. Dagger, rivulets of salty tears rolling down her face, nodded.

"I…I came as quickly as I could," she said. Dagger felt the little mage tighten his grip on her hand as he stared up at her, amber eyes filled with fear.

"I…I'm so scared. My head hurts so much…and I'm freezing," he stammered, voice shaking with tears. Dagger placed her hands on Vivi's forehead. She winced when her fingertips touched the skin; he was burning with fever. Trying to push her own fears out of the way, she closed her eyes and began to focus her attention on Vivi's pain. With a mental surge of her power, Dagger pushed her soothing healing magic into the Vivi's little body. To her relief, Dagger felt his breathing slow, and his quivering muscles began to rest. But the little mage was still in much pain, pain even the most talented healers couldn't have helped. Vivi suddenly jerked on Dagger's hand, pulling her down to his level. Once her ear was right above his mouth, he whispered to her in a voice quivering with tears.

"Dagger…am I going to die?"

Dagger, trying her best to suppress her breaking heart, shook her head.

"I won't let you die, Vivi. I'll so everything I can to help you," she murmured. Vivi nodded weakly and closed his eyes.

"Th…Thank you. Goodnight," he whispered, and his head then rolled to one side. Dagger felt panic sneaking around the corners of her mind, but when he saw Vivi's chest rising and falling as usual, she relaxed a bit. As she watched the little black mage groaning and turning in his feverish sleep, she could feel the familiar trickle of tears on her cheeks as her eyes became blurred with water. After she could bear it no longer, Dagger threw herself into Steiner and buried her head in his chest. 

"Steiner, I can't stand it anymore! First Zidane, and now Vivi. I'm so confused! I wish Zidane were here…he'd know what to do," she sobbed. Steiner gently patted her on the shoulder.

"Garnet, you can't dwell on Zidane. He was carried off by a sorkin, and I doubt he'll contact us if he hasn't already. I know it's hard, but we have other things to worry about. As for the others, cheer up. We'll get over the sickness here soon, I'm sure," he said comfortingly as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. Dagger smiled meekly and gave Steiner a firm squeeze.

"You've been just like a father to me since I came here. Thank you so much, Steiner," she said quickly, and, with a final smile at her two knights, walked back out of the room to attend to the other children. As Steiner and Beatrix watched their young queen go, a sullen air surrounded the room. Beatrix looked up at Steiner, brown eyes filled with worry.

"You didn't tell her about Eiko, did you?" she asked. Steiner shook his head sadly.

"I couldn't. If she knew Cid had brought the girl in earlier with this sickness…I don't think she'd be able to handle it," he said. Beatrix nodded.

"Poor Garnet…it really killed her when Zidane disappeared and now this," she murmured. Steiner shook his head.

"She doesn't deserve this. Listen, we'd better get back to work. You need to take care of those kids, and I'll go get some water to bring to them," he said. Beatrix nodded as she stood up.

"I'll see you soon, my love," she whispered. As she started for the door, Steiner gently grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. He bent down and kissed her tenderly on the lips as he pulled her close. When they parted, the two stood gazing lovingly at each other.

"Be careful, my dear wife. I want that baby of ours to be healthy and strong," Steiner said, a smile on his face. Beatrix grinned and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"If it's anything like you, it will be. Now we have to go. See you later," she said, and walked nonchalantly out the doorway. Steiner grinned and ran his fingers through his hair as he walked out of the dark room after Beatrix.

~

Steiner, his face soaked with sweat, slumped down into a small wicker chair. Finally, he could have a chance to rest. It was nearly one in the morning, and the poor, burly knight had been working his fingers to the bone. Back and forth the muscular man had carried pitchers of water to feverish, aching children. There were times Steiner had thought of quitting and retiring to his quiet sanctuary of a room, but every time he looked into the wide frightened eyes of the pale children, he had been more then glad to go back and get more water. And now, finally, everyone was asleep. And now, he could rest, too. Steiner sighed as he ran dirty fingers through his thick mop of black hair. His small, quaint little room has never been so inviting. Steiner smiled warmly as he gazed down at the mat in the corner. There Beatrix slept quietly as she snored softly. She had given her all to helping those children, and the instant they had been able to go home she had collapsed on the mat. Steiner grinned as he sipped at the steamy cup of warm tea. She was so beautiful and kind-hearted. He was lucky to have her as his wife.

Suddenly, a loud knocking sounded from behind the door. Startled at the loud noise, Steiner's head jerked up.

"Who is it?" Steiner demanded.

"Um…It's me, Karen," came the meek reply. Steiner visibly relaxed. One of the palace sorkins who hung about the large stone building. 

"Come in," he beckoned. The wooden door to the knights' room creaked open to reveal the face of a frightened young woman. She walked silently into the room, her eyes large with terror. Steiner smiled warmly at her.

"What's the matter, Karen?" he asked, a bit concerned. Karen bowed his head.

"There's…someone…to see you," she said quietly. Steiner looked at her quizzically.

"What? At this hour?" he asked. Karen hesitated as she shuffled her feet nervously. There was a long pause as the poor girl tried to find the words to say, until finally she was ready.

"I think…it would be best…if you came with me. It's important," she said quietly. Steiner sighed. And just when he was about to get some sleep.

"Alright. I'll go," he said as he pulled a robe on over his nightshirt. Karen smiled.

"Thank you. Now come on, we don't have much time," she said, and hurried out of the door. Steiner stared with a quizzical look. Not much time? What was she talking about? Steiner sighed as he followed Karen through the hallways. Oh well, he would find out soon enough.

Once the two had walked down the many stone staircases of the castle, they arrived at a small room near the entrance. That was odd, if it were some dignitary, they would be brought into the main hall, not stuffed in a small kitchen.

Karen, the look of fear in her eyes once more, rushed up to the door and threw it open with all her might. She ran into the miniscule room and past a small wooden table. Once there, she stopped cold in her tracks as if she had run into an invisible wall. Then, ever so slowly, she turned to face Steiner, her face suddenly ashen.

"We're too late," she murmured, her pale lips trembling. Steiner, utterly baffled by Karen's behavior, slowly walked up to where she was standing. Without a word, she bowed her head and pointed down at the cold ground. Almost afraid to look, Steiner forced his dark brown eyes downward. He was prepared to see one of his soldiers slain or a gory wound. But nothing could have prepared him for this.

There, lying curled up in an old, tattered blanket, his knees tucked up to his chest, was Mouse.

Steiner gasped in surprise and dropped to his knees. He gently took the pale boy in his arms and shook him softly.

"Mouse, wake up. Can you hear me? It's Captain Steiner. Come on, say you can hear me," he stammered, voice becoming more desperate with each word. Not getting any response, Steiner gripped him by the shoulders and shook him a bit more firmly. Mouse's head nodded loosely forward and rested against his chest, sending tangled strands of brown hair into his dirt-smudged face. Steiner, unable to deny the truth any longer, leaned the boy's pale face against his chest. Steiner was startled to find that Mouse was unusually warm to the touch. The knight placed his large, burly hand to the boy's forehead and sure enough he was burning with fever.

"I'm so sorry…he was knocking on the door quite forcefully and I couldn't turn him out in this weather. I tried to get him to go to a healer, but he was only interested in talking to you. I knew he didn't have long, that's why I was trying to hurry. The poor thing…it must have been that awful weather," Karen said quietly. Steiner looked up with a grim expression on his face.

"It wasn't the snow. If it was, he'd be freezing cold. He has a terrible fever, just like the other children at the palace. I'm not positive, but I'd bet it's the same thing. But I don't get it. Why would he come to me?" he asked. Karen bowed her head and sighed.

"We'll give him a proper betrayal, to be sure," she said. Steiner nodded and slowly rose to his feet as he glanced sadly at the skinny corpse.

"Yes…I'll help you prepare the body, if you want," he said. Karen nodded.

"Thank you."

With a heavy heart Steiner bent down towards Mouse. The poor child…if only he could have done something! What was a knight worth if he couldn't save a little lost boy? His eyes watering with salty tears, Steiner gently pulled away the ripped blanket from Mouse's body. But before he did anything else, something caught his eye. Clutched tightly in the boy's left hand was a crumbled white piece of paper. Curious, Steiner reached down and gently pried the paper loose. Much to his surprise, written across the top were the words Captain Alderbret Steiner. Intriguied, Steiner uncrumpled the letter and began to read.

I am a murderer. Yesterday, under General Tolin's order, I released a horrible plague onto Alexandria. I didn't know what I was doing, I was told only that I must release this magic. Only later did I find that what I had done would infect nearly every child in the land. This plague, which I am stricken with even as I sit here writing, is known as the "Touch of Death." It is always fatal, and there is no cure, save one. I don't really know anything about it, but I'm sure you'll figure it out. The counter to this curse is one named the Dreamwalker. He has some sort of power that can stop it. You must find him quickly, or Tolin will have him killed. I don't ask you to forgive me for what I've done, but please attempt to find the cure

Sincerely,

Kevin (Mouse)

~ * ~

(Sniff)…poor Kevin…I liked him. Zidane is getting pretty good at his powers. What fate awaits him when he finally releases them? Who else will fall sick to the plague…and will they survive? Find out next time in part 6!!!


End file.
